Is Love For a Zombie?
by Miknel-san
Summary: On his first day of high school, Rito Yuuki meets a silver haired girl named Eucliwood Hellscythe or 'Eu' in front of a convenient store. After their meeting, Rito is killed by the serial killer that has been around. Eu then revives him as a zombie and goes to live with him and his younger sister. Rito's life has change greatly, even more so when an alien princess shows up.


**Is Love For a Zombie?**

 **Chapter 1**

Lying in his bed, a spiky, orange haired boy by the name of Rito Yuuki, slowly opens his eyes as he is awakened by a high pitched ringing sound. Rito then turns over and looks at his alarm clock, "Why'd I set it two hours before school starts?" He groans turning it off. He then gets up and gets dressed in his high school's uniform. He exits his room and walks to the stairs after walking down them and walking into the kitchen he notices his younger sister, Mikan setting the table, "Hay, good morning Mikan." He says walking over and sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Rito." Mikan says setting the food down and sits down herself, "Looking forward to your first day of high school?" She asks.

"Yes, I am looking forward to it." He says.

They then put their hands together and lower their heads, "Thanks for the food." They say together then start eating.

"Hey Rito, I was watching the morning news," She says getting his attention, "And there was another murder last night." She says staring down at her plate.

Rito looks at her, "Another one? That makes three now." He says.

"They said it's a serial killer because all three victims were killed the same way, stabbed through the chest." She repeats what she had heard on the news.

They finish eating in silence, Rito washes the dishes then heads for the door, "I'm going on to school, Mikan." He calls.

"Alright, be careful out there and I'll see you later." She calls as he leaves.

Later on route to school, "Man, I don't believe this, why is there a serial killer around here?" Rito asks out loud.

Rito is about to turn a corner when he hears some familiar voices, takes a look; two girls walking together one with silky blue hair and one wearing glasses with brown hair tied in pigtails, "I'm so excited to finally be in high school." A girl in glasses says, "I hope we're in the same class, Haruna-chan." She says turning to her friend.

"Me too Mio..." Haruna says but is interrupted by a pair of hands coming from behind. "Ek!"

"Good morning, Haruna." The blond girl groping Haruna from behind says.

Haruna turns her head to see who it was, "Risa, please stop." She pleads.

Sigh... Sairenji Haruna-chan always looks so cute every time I see her. Her sweet expression, her silky blue hair... her gentle manner... she's the best... Rito thinks with a blush as he watches Haruna and her friends from around the corner.

"But it's just so much fun." Risa says as she gropes Haruna harder and faster.

Haruna, who's really red as a tomato tries hard to escape, "Please, stop! It's not fun for me." She says, just after that Risa let's go.

"That was so fun." Risa says with a grin, "Come on, let's get to school so we can find out if we are in the same class or not." She says.

"Yo, Rito! Are you starting off the first day of high school by stalking your beloved Haruna-chan!?" A spiky black-haired boy shouts behind him, startling him.

Rito turns to face him, "Who are you calling a stalker, Saruyama!?" He shouts angrily.

"What, you mean you aren't?" Saruyama asks with a goofy grin on his face. "You're looking at Haruna-chan again, right?"

"I wasn't just 'looking' at her." He grumbles as he turns away and crosses his arms.

"Then, what were you doing?" Saruyama asks.

"I was just passing by." He says. He then looks around the corner to see Haruna and her friends walking away.

"Alright then." Saruyama says with that goofy grin of his.

Rito turns and glares at him, "Let's just get to school." Rito says as he starts walking followed by Saruyama.

They arrive at school, attend the assembly then head to the notice boards, "Hey, Rito." Saruyama yells for him to come over, "Looks like we're both in the same class." He says pointing at the notice board with the label; 1-A.

Rito and Saruyama enter their class and right away Rito looks around and sees Haruna and her two friends in the class, _Haruna-chan's here!_ He thinks. He then walks to the back of the class and sits in the desk by the window.

Moments later an old man with glasses walks in, "Students, please take your seats." He says. After everyone sits he looks around, "My name is Honekawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher." He says. "I'd like you to introduce yourselves to your fellow classmates. Starting with you." He says gesturing to the first student on his left.

While the class introduces themselves to each other Rito stares out the window, _Haruna-chan is in the same class as me. Should I confess to her that I've liked her since middle school?_ He thinks.

After school, "See you tomorrow Haruna." Risa says as she and Mio head out the school yard together. Haruna says good-bye then pulls out a book and starts walking out.

About ten or so feet ahead of her in the bushes under a tree, _Here she comes._ Rito thinks nervously, _She's getting closer,_ He thinks as Haruna walks closer. _I'm going to tell her... my feeling... for her._ He turns red as she gets closer and closer and closer. She's right in front of him, _NOW!_ He yells in his mind, but his body didn't respond. Haruna continues walking as Rito lowers his head in shame, "I choked." He murmurs in sadness. Rito then stands up and starts walking home when his cellphone rings, "Hello?" Rito asks after pulling it out.

"Yo, Rito my boy." A man's voice shouts from the phone into Rito's ear.

"Dad?" Rito asks holding the phone away from his ear to save it, "What's up?"

"I know you just got done with your first day and I hope I'm not pothering you, but can you buy me some supplies?" He asks, "I'm almost out." He says.

"I'll be over in a bit." Rito says.

"Thanks son."

Later that day, Rito walks into his dad's building with several bags full of art supplies when he reaches the door to the studio he opens the door and enters his dad's workplace/apartment, "Hey Dad, I got you your supplies." He yells.

"I'm in here." His dad yells.

Rito walks further in to find his dad sitting at his desk drawing surrounded by crumbled up balls of paper, "Hey, dad. What are you working on this time?" He asks.

"A zombie manga, but I can't seem to get the main zombie to look right." He says rumbling up another paper.

Rito sets the bags of supplies down and looks over his dad's shoulder, "Zombies are lame." He says bluntly as he turns away and starts picking up the papers off the floor. After Rito finishes cleaning up he heads for the door, "Bye dad, I'm going home." Rito says as he leaves.

"Good night son, thanks for your help and be careful on your way home." He says as he continues working.

Rito walks out and sees that the sun is close to going down, "It's getting pretty late, I really should get home." He says as he starts walking. A while later he walks by a convent store and stops as he notices a girl with long silver hair with an odd piece of head gear on it, wearing odd clothes while sitting on the sidewalk staring at the ground, _Who is she, she's kind of cute._ He thinks. She then looks up at him and they stare at each other, _Oh, she saw me._ He thinks turning red, _Just act like you're going into the convent store._ He thinks as he walks towards the door a few feet away from her. Suddenly he trips over nothing and lands next to her faced down. He then pushes himself up, "That hurt." He says as he puts his hand over his nose and feels blood coming out of it.

The girl then holds out a box of tissues and an open notebook that reads, 'You okay?'

Rito looks at the notebook then the girl, "I'm fine, thanks." He says taking a few tissues and cleaning his face.

She then writes in the notebook, 'That's good.' It reads when she shows Rito. She then writes something else down, 'What's your name?'

Rito reads it, "My name's Rito Yuuki. What's yours?" He asks.

She then writes her answer, 'Eucliwood Hellscythe, but you can call me Eu.'

Rito and Eu talked, listened, wrote, and read for about thirty minutes until their conversation is interrupted by Rito's cellphone, "Sorry, Eu I have to take this." He says standing up and walks away several feet, Eu just watches him. "Hello?" Rito asks.

"Rito! Where are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" A girl's voice asks from the phone.

Rito then looks at the time on his phone, "I got supplies for dad and I'm hanging out with a friend, I must have lost track of time. Sorry Mikan." He apologizes.

His sister grumbles, "Just get home soon, or else you'll have to eat cold food." She says hanging up.

Rito puts his phone back in his pocket and walks back to Eu, "Sorry about that, my little sister is just worried about me with a serial killer on the loose and all." He says.

Eu writes in her notebook, 'It's alright. You heading home?'

Rito rubs the back of his head, "Yeah. Hmm, hey do you live nearby? I'll walk you home if you like." He says with a light blush.

'I'll be fine.' She writes.

Rito smiles, "Alright then, see you around." He says.

'Take care.' She writes, he then turns and walks away.

Rito, now walking down the street towards home, "Eu's a cute girl." He says out loud he then shakes his head, "Stop, I like Haruna-chan, not some girl I met in front of a convent store." He tells himself as he walks down the deserted street with several lampposts lighting the way. Then Rito stops when he hears an ear perusing scream from a nearby building, "What was that?" Rito asks looking in its direction. Rito walks over to the building to find an open door, he walks in a few feet but staggers back when he sees fresh blood on the wall and floor, but no sigh of a body. "What is this?" Rito asks out loud, he then remembers the news reports Mikan had told him about, "The serial killer was here." He breaths heavily, "I got to call the police." He pulls out his phone only to discover it's dead, "What the battery's dead, but it was fully charged this morning." He then turns and walks back for the door, "I'll just have to go to the police station then." He says, and all of a sudden he stops in mid motion, _What the…why can't I move anymore?_ He asks himself. He then hears something behind him, scraping the ground as it approaches him, _No, he's still here._ Rito's eyes widen as he feels a sharp object enter his back. He looks down and sees a long thin sword sticking out of his chest, cover in his blood, _No, I… I'm not… ready to die yet…_ He thinks as he blacks out.

Everything is black and cold then without warning the blackness is surpassed by vivid colors and the cold replaced by a brilliant warmth, Rito opens his eyes and sees Eu leaning over him, her hand on his chest and he sees the full moon in the sky behind her. He sits up and looks around and sees that they are on a different street, he then looks at Eu, "What happened?" He asks.

She then shows him her notebook, 'You were attacked.' It reads.

Rito looks away and remembers the incident, "That's right I was attacked by the serial killer…" He then looks at his shirt but sees no blood or stab wound, "I'm still alive." He says with relief.

Eu shakes her head and holds up her notebook, 'No, you were murdered.' Rito looks at her words in shock. She then writes more, 'But I revived you.'

Rito reads the note and looks at Eu, "What are you?" He asks.

She then writes down one word, 'Necromancer.'

"Necromancer?"

She nods then shows him another note, 'Yes, and since I revived you from the dead, you are now a zombie.'

Rito reads the note and looks at his hands, "But I don't feel or look like a zombie." He says.

Eu hits him on the head with her notebook softly, then writes something down and pulls the page out and hands it to Rito, 'Idiot, zombies in real life look just like everyone else.' Rito reads. She then shows him another note, 'You won't notice any changes right away, but you will.'

"What sort of changes?" Rito asks.

'Your mood and personality may shift.' She writes.

"How so?" Rito asks.

'It depends on your surroundings.' She writes.

"Okay, what else?"

'Your strength. Normally, an average human uses about ten present of their body's strength, but as a zombie you can use more, all you have to do is think about the amount.' She writes. She then stands up and hold her notebook out for Rito to see, 'Okay, let's get going.'

"Where are we going?" Rito asks standing up.

She writes something down, 'To your house, I'm going to be living with you from now on.' It reads when she shows him.

"What? Why?" He asks.

'It can't be helped.' She simply writes, 'Please lead the way.'

A while later, "I'm home." Rito says as he enters the house and removes his shoes.

"Well, it's about time. You know how late it is?" Mikan asks stepping out of the kitchen but stops when she sees Eu, "Oh, hello. Who are you?" She asks.

"This is Eucliwood Hellscythe, Eu for short. She'll be staying with us for a while." Rito answers.

Eu holds out her notebook, 'Hello.' It reads.

Mikan reads it, "Oh, hello Eu. I'm Mikan, Rito's younger sister." She says but she gets a grumble as a response.

Everyone looks at Eu's midsection, 'I'm hungry.' Reads Eu's notebook after she writes in it.

Mikan smiles, "Okay, I'll warm you up some food." She says returning to the kitchen.

Rito then turns to Eu, "Eu, I'd like you to keep what happened to me earlier a secret from Mikan, I don't want to worry her." He whispers.

She holds up her notebook, 'Okay.'

"Thanks." He then walks to the stairs, "I'm going to take a bath, Mikan." He says going up stairs.

"Alright, when you're done your food is in the fridge." She says warming up some food for Eu.

In the bathroom Rito puts his clothes in the drier and starts it, he showers, and then soaks in the bathtub. "I still can't believe what happened to me." He thinks out loud. "There's nothing I can do about it now." He then starts thinking, _I can't let anyone find out about this_... _especially Haruna-chan._ He thinks with a sigh and looks up at the ceiling, "At least it can't get worst." He says to himself.

Suddenly the water in the tub starts to bubble, "Huh?" In a flash the water splashed everywhere. "WOAH!" Surprised by this he tries to protect himself by stretching out his arms in front of him and closes his eyes. He then feels something soft in the palms of his hands. "What the...?"

The teenager opens one eye and finds a beautiful girl with long pink hair completely naked in front of him, "Escape successful!" She says out loud stretching out her arms. It was then that the girl opened her eyes, revealing them to be teal in color, and realized where she had landed and notices him and his hands. "Are you done?" She asks with a smile.

After staring at each other for a couple of seconds Rito drops his hands to his sides. He turns then stumbles and trips as he gets out of the tub, grabs a towel and runs out of there. "Ahhhhhh!?" Rito shouts.

"What's wrong, Rito!?" Mikan shouts as she exits the kitchen to see her bother at the bottom of the stairs dripping wet with only a towel on.

"Na... Na... Na... Naked girl... in the bathroom..." Rito stutters with a deep red blush on his face.

She looks at him with confusion, "Huh?" She then walks past him and heads towards the bathroom.

Eu walks out of the living room with her notebook covering her face.

When Mikan gets there she looks in, but finds nobody. "Where is she?" She asks.

"Ri... Right in there." Rito says as he walks back to the scene.

She turned to Rito, "Where?" She asks.

"There! In the bathtub!"

"I don't see anything..."

Rito looks in with shock and confusion, "Eh! That's strange. I'm sure she was right there..."

"..." She looks at Rito with suspicion, "Rito... I know you are at that age, but you should at least know the difference between fantasy and reality. It makes me really embarrassed that you're my brother." She then turns, walks down the stairs and heads into the kitchen.

Eu then walks into the kitchen and pulls Mikan's sleeve, she looks over to see Eu hiding behind her notebook, 'Your brother's a perv.' It reads.

Mikan smiles, "All boys are." She says.

A few minutes later Rito is dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts and walking to his room while drying his hair with a towel. "Mmmm... That's weird. I'm positive I saw her. If that really was a fantasy... I'm really screwed up then, aren't I...?" He asks himself as he opens his bedroom door and finds the same girl that he saw in his tub sitting on his bed, but thankfully with a towel covering her.

The girl sees him come in, "Ah, I'm borrowing your towel." She says with a smile and wave.

Rito backs up to the corner of his room in a panic and covers his eyes, "Wha... Wha... What are you!?" He asks very panicky thinking it's just another fantasy.

"Me? I'm Lala." She replies pointing to herself.

"La...Lala?" He asks.

"Yup, Lala Satan Deviluke, from the planet Deviluke." She says.

"Y-you mean, you're an alien?" Rito asks. _Great another strange girl._

"Well, to you earthlings, I guess I am." She says with a big smile.

"..." Rito looks through his fingers in disbelief.

"Hmm? Do you not believe me?" She asks standing up. "Then, here, look at this!" She says turning around to reveal a long black tail tipped with a spade.

At the sight of her tail and something he'd rather not see, Rito starts turning a brighter shade of red, "A-all right! I understand, so hide it now!" He says as he turns away.

"Why are you blushing? You're so cute..." She says with a light laugh.

Rito leans on the wall still a little red, "Okay, if you're really an alien, then why did you appear in the bathtub, of all places, all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Oh, that's because I used this!" Lala says showing him a small bracelet on her left wrist that looked like a gray bunny and the ears were what kept it attached. "This! My invention: Pyon-Pyon warp-kun! Although I can't define the destination, it can instantly warp any living thing a short distance!" She explains full of pride.

"Warp?" Rito asks confused.

"Yep I used it to escape from my spaceship and by chance I ended up in your bathtub."

"Escape? Why?" Rito asks.

"I was… being chased. I thought I would be safe if I escaped to earth, but they chased me here too. I was almost captured and brought back. If it wasn't for this bracelet I would've..." Lala says a little sad, but it doesn't show.

Rito looks at her seriously for a moment, but then he realized she was only wearing a towel. Just as he was about to turn away a strange, small creature rushed in through his open window towards Lala. "Lala-sama, you're okay!" It said joyously

"Peke, I'm glad you made it out safely!" She yells for joy as she hugs the small creature.

"Yep, thankfully the ship didn't leave Earth's atmosphere yet." It says happily.

Peke notices Rito looking at them, "Oh Lala-sama who's the dull looking earthling?" Peke asks pointing at said earthling.

Rito glares at Peke, Dull looking? Do I really look dull? He asks himself.

"He's the one who lives here." She says. "Oh yes, I haven't ask you your name yet?" Lala asks.

"Um, I'm Rito, Rito Yuuki."

"Oh, and this here is Peke."

"Nice to meet you." Peke says to Rito.

"She's an 'All-Purpose Costume Robot' I made."

"Costume robot?" He asks just as Lala throws off her towel and Rito closes his eyes. "Why did you take off the towel?!" Rito shouts in a panic.

"I'll leave it to you, Peke." She says to the flouting Peke.

"Understood. Change, dress-form." Peke then morphs and covers Lala's body in a flash of light. "Lala-sama, it's not too tight is it?" She asks.

"No, it's perfect Peke! I'm glad that you got here so quickly." Lala exclaims. "How is it Rito, does it look nice?" She asks the boy.

"Huh? Uh... yeah..." Rito answers. _What an embarrassing outfit._ He thinks.

"By the way Lala-sama, what are you going to do now?" Peke asks.

"Well, about that... I have a couple of ideas."

Just as Lala finished talking two men in black suits and shades, both with a tail tipped with a diamond shape, appear in Rito's room. "Eh?" One with red hair and pointy beard and a scare on his left eye, the other man has green hair.

"...Jeez you sure are a troublesome one. I should have made sure you couldn't move until after we left earth." The redhead in front of her says.

"Peke..."

"Y-yes?"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure you weren't followed?" Lala asks in a low and slightly irritated voice. Peke stays silent and starts sweating in fear.

"Geez, you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain!" She yells throwing her arms up and stomping on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

 _S... so these are the guys that were chasing her, she mentioned._ Rito thinks worriedly. _Th…they seem so strong..._

"Well, let's do this Smutts." The redhead says giving a nod to his partner.

"Right, Maul." The green head nods back and steps towards Lala from behind as Maul steps towards her from the front.

"Lala-sama, use the bracelet and teleport away from here." Peke tells her quietly.

"I can't...After one use it takes a whole day to recharge." Lala says glaring at her pursuers.

"Come on, let's go." Maul says grabbing Lala's right wrist.

"No...let go!" She yells trying to break free of his grasp. "No! Let go of me!"

Down stairs in the kitchen Mikan and Eu look up at the ceiling as they sit at the table, "What is Rito doing...? Why is he making so much noise?" Mikan asks out loud.

Eu holds up her notebook, 'I don't know.' She continues eating.

Rito watches the scene until he couldn't take it, _Okay that's it._ He thinks as he jumps over his bed to get to the other side and as he did he kicks his soccer ball that was on his desk at the man holding on to Lala. It hit him on the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Shocking Lala and Smutts. In that small moment Rito grabs Lala's hand and heads out the window. "Come on Lala." Rito says as he and Lala jump out the window and run across rooftops.

"Rito!?"

Smutts jumps out the window soon followed Maul. "Kid, wait!" **"You'll pay for that you little brat!"**

"Rito... why?" Lala asks.

"I don't know!" He says as they continue running across rooftops. "But in a situation where a girl is about to be kidnapped right in front of my eyes, in my own bedroom no less... I can't just stay quiet and let it happen." Rito replies.

After running several blocks away, Rito and Lala jump off the roof they were on to the street and they run toward the park. Maul then appears in the air behind them with a giant truck in his hands and he throws it in front of them blocking their way. "Wh... what the?" Rito turns around, "So... so strong." He says after seeing the man's strength. Rito looks around seeing no other escape route, "Lala, stay behind me!" He says as he steps in front of Lala and stretches out his arms protectively.

"How courageous." Smutts says as he joins Maul.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Maul says with a wicked grin as he cracks his knuckles.

Rito looks at the two of them, _Oh, man._ He thinks as the men walk towards them. "Lala-sama, I've finally found you!" Says a loud forceful voice, then a bright light appears from high in the sky and hits the ground and someone comes down. A tall young man with gray hair wearing a suit of armor made out of bones.

"Zastin!?" Lala shouts.

"Lala-sama, that's enough! Stop running away from home!" Zastin shouts as the light disappears.

 _Running away from..._ Rito thinks.

"I don't want to! I've had enough. Successor or not, I'm tired of having to go to arranged marriage meetings everyday!" Lala shouts

"However Lala-sama, that is your fathers wish."

"I don't want to go because... because I'm already engaged to Rito! So I'll marry him and live here on earth." Lala shouts as she grabs Rito's arm shocking the four of them.

"What!?" Rito shout.

"Hmm, I see Lala-sama." Zastin says closing his eyes thinking.

"Now, go back to father and tell him I'm not going to see anymore Husband candidates!" Lala shouts

"It doesn't work that way. I have received orders from your father to bring you back home... I won't be able to face him if I fail and just approve a marriage between you and some weak Earthling." Zastin says making Rito mad with his statement.

"I'm not weak!" He shouts.

"Then prove it. Lala-sama, please stay back..." Zastin draws a large green sword and his two men start backing away. "...let me make sure he is suitable for you or not, Lala-sama."

Rito just stares at the armored man, _Man, this just isn't my night._ He thinks to himself.

"Now, Earthling-Rito, show me what you got in a fight!" Zastin shouts as he charges with his sword.

 _Okay, Eu said I can now use more strength then a normal human. Let's see if it's true, one hundred present._ Rito then rushes towards Zastin as the swordman rushes towards him, he gets low to the ground dodging Zastin's sword. He then punches Zastin in the gut sending a gust of air out his back. Zastin the coughs up blood and falls to the ground. Rito kneels down and checks on him. "Hey, why does Lala need to meet husband candidates?" Rito asks seeing that Zastin was still awake.

"Her father is the king of the universe, so he needs a strong successor!" He says barely able to lift his head.

"Her father is a king? So that means she is a princess, right?" He asks and Zastin just nods. Rito then crosses his arms thinking, "Does Lala's father care about her happiness?" He asks finally. "What's the point in having a successor if he's just a sick tyrant? Or is your king more worried about his throne than his own family?" He asks the fallen guard. "No one would be happy with a life like that. She should be able to marry whomever she wants! Right?" He says, "A marriage isn't possible if it isn't with someone you like! She should have the freedom to choose who she'd marry, someone she loves and loves her back!" Rito says kindly.

 _Hmm, this kid... not only is he strong, he's considerate._ Zastin thinks.

Lala rushes over to him after hearing what he said, "Rito you care... I think I've fallen in love with you." She says hugging him. "I'm happy I accepted your proposal."

"What, wait?"

"It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's order... So I didn't concern myself with Lala-sama's feeling, but now I admit it. You may be worthy to be her husband candidate." He says with tears in his eyes as his men help him up.

"I don't understand something." Rito says getting out of Lala's grip, "How did I get engaged to you, I don't remember proposing." He asks.

"You proposed in the traditional Devilukean way. It was when we first met in your bathtub, when you grabbed hold of my breasts and looked into my eyes." She tells him and he just stares at her. "I'll be living with you from now on." She says with a smile.

With the help of his men, Zastin walks up to the the two teens, "Rito-dono, please take care of Lala-sama." He says in the arms of his men, "I will return tomorrow with word from his majesty." He says as a light from the sky envelopes them.

"Hmm, al-alright." Rito says as he watches them go.

Lala then grabs Rito's arm, "Come on Rito, let's go back to your house." She says.

"Okay, okay." He says as they walk to his home. _What did I do to deserve this?_ He asks himself while holding his free hand over his eyes.


End file.
